ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food
Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food was the Chinese restaurant Abby Yates usually ordered delivery from in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon Erin Gilbert was terminated from Columbia University after a video of the Aldridge Mansion Museum investigation was uploaded online then Abby Yates and Jillian Holtzmann were fired, as well, when Dean Thomas Shanks realized their department was still operating when it should have been shuttered awhile ago. Without a place to operate, they started looking for a new headquarters. They were shown a converted firehouse by a Rental Agent. Erin was shocked by the price and cursed the agent by mistake. The agent asked if they had any aversions to the smell of Chinese food. They found themselves renting the second floor of Zhu's at Mott and Bayard Street and turned it into their first headquarters. Bennie, Zhu's deliveryman, still took one hour with Abby's order even though they were right upstairs. They soon hired their secretary, Kevin Beckman, and met Patty Tolan, who had a tip about the Electrocuted Ghost. Some time later, after being accepted to the team, Patty returned in a black 1984 Cadillac Fleetwood hearse and honked the horn. Abby, Erin, and Holtzmann exited Zhu's. Patty quoted Oprah with, "You get a car, and you get a car, and you get a car!" Abby protested she didn't disclose that the vehicle was going to be a hearse. Patty stated her uncle owned a funeral home, not a Enterprise Rent-A-Car. Erin joked she hoped Patty checked to see there wasn't a body in the back. Patty admitted she didn't know. Abby was surprised she didn't check. Patty insisted she was in a hurry and only checked to see if the car had gas. Abby asked if there was a body. Patty retorted Holtzmann should check. Holtzmann thought of seven good uses of a cadaver right off the bat. Patty stated they had to turn in the body if there was one in there. Holtzmann made a face. Patty told her not to do that. They went outside into the alley between Zhu's and its neighbor building to test the Proton Pack. Erin proclaimed it was an exciting moment and told Holtzmann she was beyond impressed. Patty asked Abby if she was comfortable wearing the pack. Abby admitted it was a lot heavier than she expected and she was pretty sure it was compacting her spinal column. Holtzmann instructed her to plant her feet firm and bend her knees to compensate for the extra kickback. Abby turned the pack on and liked the "purr." Holtzmann directed her to the practice target. It was a generic ghost cutout with a bulls eye drawn on its chest. She told Abby to put her thumb on the red trigger button. Abby fired and blew up the target but the kickback took her across the ground then up into mid-air. Erin and Patty were alarmed. Patty surmised she wasn't bending her knees enough. Holtzmann called her impression of a deflating balloon marvelous. She revealed all they could do was let her ride it out until she was out of power. Abby exclaimed it was corkscrewing her. Holtzmann promised to make adjustments. Abby compared it to fighting an alligator. After the call from Stonebrook Theatre, Abby exited with the duffel bag, Patty carried four flight suits, and Erin had a pair of neon green wading boots. Patty announced she modified four flight suits from work so they wouldn't get slimed again. Abby and Erin were pleased. Phil Hudson called out to Erin across from Zhu's on the island in the middle of the street. He gestured her to him. Erin told them it would take a second and crossed the street. Patty asked who that was. Erin greeted Phil. He asked how she could just completely ignore his calls and messages for a week. Erin was taken back and pointed out he just stood there during the most humiliating moment of her life. Patty asked if that was her boyfriend. Abby didn't think so. Patty remarked he was sexy. Phil wondered who she really was or who those people were. He just found out she co-wrote Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal and heard rumors he became some sort of crazy ghost hunter. Erin corrected the rumor, they stalked ghosts. She added they were very close to trapping one soon then they would study it and write reports. Patty imagined he danced real sexy and demonstrated. Abby didn't think his hips moved at all because he was mechanical from the rib cage down. Patty disagreed. Abby demonstrated. Patty contended he got loose and did pop locks. Abby thought it was rigid with a lot of teeth and he thought he was doing you a favor. Patty countered he ripped his V-neck sweater off and got busy. Abby joked, there was another V-neck underneath the first one. They laughed. Erin declared she didn't care if people thought she was crazy, even him, because what they were doing was groundbreaking, serious, and important work. Holtzmann pulled up in Ecto-1. Abby exclaimed. Patty was shocked at what she did to the hearse. Holtzmann claimed she fixed it. Patty found it inappropriate for a hearse. She couldn't take it back in its current state. Erin pointed out their science mobile and told him she was leaving with her science friends to do real work then told him good day. Holtzmann and Patty called out to Erin. Abby told Phil not to follow. Holtzmann drove a few inches forward when Erin tried to open the door. Erin played along. Holtzmann told her they had to go. Erin walked to door. Holtzmann drove forward. Holtzmann asked her to get in. Erin told her it wasn't the time to mess with her. Phil just stood there and stared. Holtzmann quipped to Erin, she was killing her then remarked they had fun then drove off. Following televised coverage of the Ghostbusters' first case at the Stonebrook Theatre, Martin Heiss went to Zhu's to debunk their claim ghosts were real. Erin released Mayhem from the Trap and it carried him through the window then dropped him onto the street below. Officer Stevenson grilled the Ghostbusters outside of Zhu's as he took their statements. He asked who threw Heiss out the window. Holtzmann replied a ghost threw him out the window. Stevenson remarked if she meant like Patrick Swayze and asked if he was sitting behind her, making some pottery. Abby sarcastically confirmed it was like Swayze. She added they were all dancing at a summer camp in the Catskills, then they sat down, and he was behind her, and they made a vase. Erin realized she combined Swayze movies. She remembered "Road House" was a good one. Abby confessed she loved "Road House." Erin remembered "Point Break." Abby reminisced. Erin cited the ending with the big wave. Abby recalled he was a ghost in that movie, too. Erin contended that was ambiguous. Sirens blared. Two black GMC SUVs drove into the yellow tape and snapped it. Patty stated Swayze didn't die at the end. Stevenson was annoyed and asked the agents who they were. Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke flashed their Department of Homeland Security badges. Hawkins stated it was official business and they were taking over. Stevenson couldn't believe it. Rorke told the Ghostbusters they were coming with them. Patty asked why. Hawkins stated the mayor wanted a word with them. After meeting the mayor, Agents Hawkins and Rorke dropped the Ghostbusters off outside Zhu's. The two black GMC SUVs parked behind them. Hawkins flashed a business card and instructed them to call the phone number if they gathered any more information. Abby took the card and looked at it. It read, "Upper West Blooms Specializing in Weddings, Formals, and All Special Occasions 8014 Broadway, Ste 111 Manhattan, NY Arrange your bouquet today! Office (212) 141-1015 Mobile: (212) 173-2626 Fax: (212) 141-101--" Hawkins walked away and sat in the driver's seat of the SUV in the rear. Rorke declared they were taking it from here and the US government doesn't need the help of hobbyists. He told them to go back upstairs to their little dim sum tea party and leave it to them because they were the big dogs. Rorke abruptly ran to the front passenger side door of the lead SUV. He gestured 'I'm watching you' and opened the door and partially sat on agent already seated inside. Rorke apologized to him. Abby called them meatheads. Rorke walked to the rear SUV. He tried to open the front passenger door. It was locked. He tapped on the window and asked Hawkins twice to unlock it. Hawkins told him to wait. Rorke got in. He lowered the window down and gestured 'I'm watching you' again as the SUVs departed. Abby waved. Erin told him to roll his window up. Rorke repeated he was watching them. Holtzmann asked the others if they thought they had genitals in there or was it more of a Ken doll situation. Rorke repeated he was watching. Abby went with Ken doll situation. Rorke repeated himself again. The SUV passed the intersection of Canal Street and Mulberry Street. The Ghostbusters walked down the alley between Zhu's and its neighbor building. Abby explained the mayor said they could continue our work, and so they shall. Holtzmann stated they had to be prepared and presented new sidearms on a wooden table: three Proton Grenades, a Proton Grenade Launcher, a Ghost Chipper, a Proton Glove and a Proton Blaster. She invited Erin to pick any one. Erin picked up the Proton Grenade Launcher. Holtzmann exclaimed and told her that one wasn't ready but when it was, she could have it. She handed her a Swiss Army Knife. Erin thought it was modified. Holtzmann revealed it was a normal one and no woman should walk around unarmed. Holtzmann handed her a Proton Grenade. She instructed her to throw it and it would send up a "little poof" only dangerous to ghosts. Erin armed and threw it. It exploded by some trash. Everyone was dazzled. Holtzmann corrected herself, it was a medium poof. Holtzmann handed the Ghost Chipper to Patty. She revealed its name was the Ghost Chipper and it used hollow-laser technology that sucked in the ghost and neutralized it. Patty told Holtzmann she truly scared her. Patty activated it. A trash can tipped over and the Chipper drew in the trash through it. The shredded trash exited the rear of the Chipper and went all over Erin and Abby. Abby reached into her suit for the trash and equated it to Mardi Gras. Abby wore the Proton Glove. Holtzmann explained the Proton Glove maximized flexibility during hand-to-specter combat. She instructed Abby to give it a punch because it was motion-activated. Abby gave it a try. The burst from the Proton Glove zig-zagged between the alley. It bounced off a blue dumpster towards them. They ducked. It took out a motor bike. It is launched straight up in the air then crashed into the ground. Abby declared that was awesome. Erin tried to high five Abby. Patty and Holtzmann shook. Abby pulled away and told her that would have been a deadly high five. Holtzmann declared that was a successful test. Bennie stepped outside and saw the wreckage. He looked at them, puts his hands out like 'WTH happened?' At some point after Stonebrook, Ecto-1 was parked inside the garage unit next to Zhu's. They were later infiltrated by the ghost of Rowan North, who then possessed Abby and tried to wreck the Proton Packs. Holtzmann was nearly dropped out the window but she was saved by Patty. Rowan flew out the window and possessed Kevin next. Once they regrouped, they headed to The Mercado Hotel. After Rowan opened the Portal, Ecto-1 drove out of Zhu's garage door and the Ghostbusters headed to the Mercado. Erin returned alone to suit up and caught up to the others. In the aftermath of the incident, the Ghostbusters moved from Zhu's to the Firehouse with the financial support of the Mayor's Office. Secondary Canon As part of an experiment at Higgins, Jillian Holtzmann tried to implant a memory into Abby. As a result, Abby developed a strong love for soup. Abby Yates (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.7). Abby Yates says: "I'll never let her do that again." Abby Yates (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.7). Abby Yates says: "Why do you think I like soup so much?" Trivia *Zhu's was at both the Boston set in and the New York shoot.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 60. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Line reads: "Among the sets spread across the Norwood building are an authentically grubby New York subway tunnel and an even grubbier abandoned Chinese restaurant ('Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food') that doubles as our heroes' HQ." *On July 7, 2015, the new Ecto-1 was spotted at a building at the intersection of Harrison Avenue and Essex Street, Boston, MA 02111. It was dressed as a Chinese restaurant.Universal Hub "Chinatown block gets even Chinatownier, if only for a little while" 7/7/15 *On July 8, 2015, filming continued at the Chinatown set.instagram #1 sluken18 7/8/15 Leslie Jones was sighted filming. SNLinReview tweet #1 7/8/15 Along with Ghostbusters branded motorcycles.SNLinReview tweet #2 7/8/15 Amateur footage was taken of Kate McKinnon driving the Ecto-1. One of her punking Kristen Wiig and another picking up Melissa McCarthy and Leslie Jones.instagram #2 sluken18 7/8/15instagram #3 sluken18 7/8/15 instagram #1 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15instagram #2 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 Also seen on set were Honda motorcycles with the license plate "Ecto-2"instagram #3 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15instagram #4 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 *On July 9, 2015, all four actors were seen in jumpsuits.BuzzFeed "First Set Photos Of The New "Ghostbusters" Cast" 7/9/15 *On July 10, 2015, a blond stuntman in a jumpsuit appeared to be possessed by a ghost and drove off on the Ecto-2 bike. Kate McKinnon's stunt double was seen dangled out the window of headquarters and saved by Leslie Jones after Melissa McCarthy fails to hold on. Ecto-1 soon leaves headquarters. In another scene, Michael Kenneth Williams and Matt Walsh arrive in black suits from a black SUV and take the Ghostbusters with them after they finish talking to police officers.Comic Book 7/13/15 *On May 2, 2016, it was reported a scheduled day-and-a-half of reshoots in downtown Los Angeles concluded in the morning.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Is it the most scrutinized movie of the upcoming summer season?" 5/2/16 **The equipment testing alley scene was filmed in an alley in Los Angeles near St. Vincent Court across from 7th Street. *On May 3, 2016, Melissa McCarthy was seen at the downtown LA set on May 1 sporting a protective vest, leg pads and pink elbow pads over a purple tunic and harem pants.US Magazine "Melissa McCarthy Glows Without Makeup on 'Ghostbusters' Set" 5/3/16 McCarthy was seen on a rig with a Proton Pack and being flown through mid-air. Kristen Wiig was also sighted Monday.Daily Mail "Her career is really taking off! Melissa McCarthy is suspended in midair while aiming proton pack on set of Ghostbusters" 5/3/16 *On June 8, 2016, it was reported Ghostbusters Story Pack #71242 of the Lego Dimensions video game will star Abby Yates and the rest of the team in 6 levels reliving the movie. The LEGO Toy Pad can be customized with the Zhu's Chinese Restaurant gateway build and unlock a brand new Ghostbusters Adventure World and exclusive Battle Arena.Ghostbusters News "New Ghostbusters film coming to Lego Dimensions + more!" 6/8/16 *The phone number for Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food is 212-165-8220. **In real life, a phone number never starts with a "0" or "1". *Page 86 of the Ghostbuster's Handbook mentions an alternate phone number for Zhu's, 555-0128. *Zhu's was built at the site of the first Chinese gambling den in New York.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:37:20-00:37:28). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "You know, fun fact about this place, that this building is built in the same place as the first Chinese gambling den in New York." *At the start of Chapter 7, the street signs are most visible and reveal Zhu's is located at the intersection of Mott and Bayard Street. **A bus coming down Bayard Street approaching the screen has "Elizabeth Street" on the its LED display. *In Chapter 7, when Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann are standing in front of Zhu's doors talking to Patty about the car, one of Zhu's cooks can be seen at work right of Holtzmann. *In Chapter 8, the 588 address is visible as the Ghostbusters exit Zhu's. **In real life, the 588 Mott Street address does not exist. *In Chapter 8, the scenes between Erin and Phil were filmed outside the Zhu's set at Harrison Avenue and Essex Street in Boston. In the background is the century-old Verizon switching station at Chauncy and Essex Streets.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 3 (Movie Rundown)" 6/17/18 *In Chapter 11, Agents Hawkins and Rorke SUV passes the intersection of Canal Street and Mulberry Street after they drop off the Ghostbusters. **During filming in Boston, the Harrison Avenue sign was changed to "Mulberry Street" and Beach to "Canal Street". However, the signage on the buildings weren't changed. The "Vietnamese Sandwich" shop on the right still has its Boston address of "66 Harrison Ave." The coffee shop's "Michelle for Boston" Michelle Wu political ad was digitally erased. *The scene introducing the new sidearm equipment was added to the script partly as a result of the development of the Times Square battle later in the movie. A pickup shot was done in Los Angeles then SPI, Iloura and Zero VFX all worked in that sequence.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Partly due to the Times Square fight sequence growing in size, another scene was added very late in production. There was a pickup shot done in LA where the girls test new weapons in an alleyway. SPI, Iloura and Zero VFX all worked in that sequence." *On page 5 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 2, Kylie looks at a Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food business card based on one from the "Ghosts From Our Past" promotional material. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 42, in panel 3, Abby's barren take out soup makes a non-cameo over Ray Stantz' shoulder. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 4, behind Abby is a takeout container of Zhu's Authentic's wonton soup. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, on the wall near the laptop, the ornate set of lights are from the headquarters at Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the yellow sign with kanji characters below the Movieland Theater sign are the "Eat In Take Out" sign above the garage of Zhu's. *On the Cover RI of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, Slimer and Abby both grab for the latter's infamous soup order. *On the Cover RI Wraparound Photo Cover of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, a promo photo of the cast taken outside the Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food set is used. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4, Abby alludes to the Zhu's soup she obsessively orders constantly is part of a memory implanted by Holtzmann. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 5 **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 **Chapter 14 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Bennie & Erin ***Tamar ***The Longest Job Interview Ever ***Kevin's Unsuccessful Job Interview ***Secret Handshake ***Patty's Car ***Backstories ***Protect the Barrier ***The Big Test ***Casper ***Car Trouble ***A Sale on Bonsai ***The Breakup ***Where Are You? *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #6 **Ghostbusters: Answer The Call ***Issue #1 ****On page 7, Patty mentions Zhu's. Patty Tolan (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.7). Patty Tolan says: "Lemme guess. Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong?" References Gallery Primary Canon Gb2016 chapter07 img01.jpg|Exterior (original theatrical shot showing Ecto-1 in the garage) (taken from The World of Ghostbusters featurette) Gb2016 chapter08 img32.jpg|Exterior front Gb2016 chapter08 img30.jpg|Exterior front Gb2016 chapter12 img030.jpg|Exterior front Gb2016 chapter12 img031.jpg|Exterior front, garage open Gb2016 chapter13 img075.jpg|Exterior side Gb2016 chapter12 img032.jpg|Inside garage Gb2016 chapter14 img022.jpg|Inside garage Gb2016 chapter07 img44.jpg|Alley outside Gb2016 chapter11 img49.jpg|Alley outside near back door Gb2016 chapter08 img29.jpg|Across from Zhu's Gb2016 chapter13 img018.jpg|Second floor stairs, outside Ghostbusters headquarters Gb2016 chapter05 img30.jpg|Entrance/Exit to Ghostbusters' headquarters on second floor Gb2016 chapter10 img09.jpg|Ghostbusters' headquarters on second floor Gb2016 chapter05 img45.jpg|Ghostbusters' headquarters on second floor Gb2016 chapter05 img19.jpg|Ghostbusters' headquarters on second floor Gb2016 chapter13 img029.jpg|Restroom on second floor Gb2016 chapter13 img048.jpg|Exterior second floor Secondary Canon ZhusAuthenticIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #8 ZhusAuthenticHongKongFoodIDWAnnual2017.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 RowanIDWAnnual2017.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 AbbyYatesIDW03.jpg|Wonton soup seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 ElectrocutedGhostIDW101Issue3.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 MovielandTheaterIDW01.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ZhusAuthenticHongKongFoodIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 AbbyYatesIDWATCIssue1CoverRIB.jpg|Soup seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover RI Behind the Scenes ZhusAuthenticWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|Before set dressing seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette HQGhostbustersReboot092014.jpg|Chinatown set circa September 2014 HQGhostbustersReboot07072015.jpg|Day 20 of filming: Chinatown set at Harrison Avenue & Essex Street HQGhostbustersReboot07082015.jpg|Day 21 of filming: Chinatown set at Harrison Avenue & Essex Street (credit: instagram user sluken18) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image1.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image2.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image3.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image4.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image5.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image6.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image7.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image8.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image9.png|McCarthy filming at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz01.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz02.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz03.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz04.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz05.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz06.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz07.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ZhusAuthenticHongKongFoodEdlundReel01.jpg|Buildings added near Zhus in Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura ZhusAuthenticHongKongFoodEdlundReel02.jpg|Exterior before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura ZhusAuthenticHongKongFoodEdlundReel03.jpg|Exterior before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura ZhusAuthenticHongKongFoodEdlundReel04.jpg|Exterior before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura ZhusAuthenticHongKongFoodEdlundReel05.jpg|Buildings added near Zhus in Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura ZhusAuthenticHongKongFoodEdlundReel06.jpg|Exterior before Matte painting by Carl Edlund/Iloura GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters10.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter13WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette ZhusAuthenticWorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette ZhusAuthenticWorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette ZhusAuthenticWorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Category:Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:IDW Locations